Elle s'appelait Astéria
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Les filles... Que des ennuis avec elles.
1. Un

**Elle s'appelait Astéria**

 ** _Un_**

 _._

 _Disclaimers : bof._

 _Chronologie : vaguement 84._

 _Note s de l'auteur : vu le sujet abordé, je pensais que ça serait plus court, mais en fait non (comme quoi on peut en écrire des mots avec du rien). Par ailleurs, cela me surprend moi-même mais figurez-vous qu'une série est envisagée.  
_… _À quoi vous attendez-vous ?_

—

Elle s'appelait Astéria. Astéria Johnson, ce qu'il soupçonnait fortement n'être rien d'autre qu'un nom d'emprunt. Il était toutefois très mal placé pour le lui reprocher. Les règles sur l'Arcadia étaient peu nombreuses mais elles existaient tout de même, et l'une d'entre elles stipulait « pas de questions sur le passé ». Il le savait bien : c'était lui qui l'avait fixée. Principalement pour l'appliquer sur lui-même d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas le propos.

Il se concentra. Il avait été interrompu juste après le deuxième quart de la journée, alors qu'il se débattait dans un labyrinthe de démarches administratives absconses (il semblait que même un vaisseau pirate ne pouvait échapper indéfiniment à la paperasserie). La pause était bienvenue, mais la nature du problème qui lui était présenté le laissait perplexe.

— Attendez… Si mon compte est bon vous êtes sept filles à bord, non ?  
— Huit, capitaine.  
— Huit avec Lydia, oui, mais elle est logée avec son grand-père donc je ne pense pas que…  
— Neuf, alors, coupa la fille. Sauf votre respect, capitaine.

Harlock haussa un sourcil. Neuf ? _Alors voyons… Kei, Mimee…_ énuméra-t-il _in petto …_ _Masu…_ Il recompta machinalement sur ses doigts. _… et Lydia, huit._

— Vous oubliez Cody, capitaine.

Le sourcil dudit capitaine se leva un peu plus haut. _Sérieux ? Nom de…_

Cody était mécanicien d'armes. « Un p'tit gars prometteur, il ira loin croyez-moi » selon les mots du chef ingénieur. Il avait embarqué sur T'cham, trois mois auparavant, et Harlock n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter en tête à tête avec lui. Tout au plus le capitaine pirate avait-il noté, lors de ses occasionnels passages par le mess, qu'il semblait bien intégré et n'était jamais en reste pour se lancer dans un défi à boire ou conter par le menu sa dernière aventure d'un soir.  
… Elle, donc.

Au moins n'avait-il pas commis d'impair, c'était déjà ça. Harlock se demanda fugitivement si Maji était au courant.

Il hésita. Que pouvait-il répondre à Astéria ? Il fit « Ah. » La monosyllabe ne parut pas du goût de la fille.

— C'est important, capitaine ! insista-t-elle.

Et comme il tardait à réagir, elle ajouta :

— J'étais dans une chambre à quatre avec Delhi et Blue, du coup il restait une place pour Cody, mais quand Marjan est arrivée elle a dû s'installer dans une chambre officier mais c'est provisoire capitaine, on pourrait la prendre avec nous mais Cody n'a pas envie de retourner avec les gars parce qu'elle dit qu'ils ronflent trop, alors elle voulait s'installer avec Marjan mais ça veut dire qu'elles seraient à deux alors que nous on est trois, et…  
— Hého, stop !

Harlock tendit la main pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de paroles.

— Stop, répéta-t-il. Je ne comprends _absolument rien_ à ce que tu racontes.

La fille écarquilla les yeux, puis croisa les bras avec une moue butée.

— Marjan et Cody sont encore matelots, capitaine ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Elles ne sont pas assez gradées pour avoir une chambre à deux ! Delhi a proposé qu'on reparte toutes dans une chambre à huit, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, capitaine ! J'ai travaillé dur pour monter en grade, j'ai le droit à un peu plus de confort qu'un simple matelot !

Un tic nerveux crispa le coin des lèvres d'Harlock. Le capitaine évita à temps une grimace plus franche mais, décidément, tout ceci le dépassait.

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir imposé de grades à bord de l'Arcadia, objecta-t-il dans une tentative désespérée pour reprendre pied.  
— Ben il a bien fallu qu'on se débrouille sans vous, capitaine. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, sinon.

Okay. Bien bien bien. Et par-dessus le marché, il était en train de se prendre une leçon de commandement par…

— C'est quoi ton rôle à bord, déjà ?

La fille se redressa fièrement.

— Maintenance des aéronefs, capitaine, expliqua-t-elle avec une étincelle enthousiaste dans le regard. Je suis chef de l'équipe bâbord, je gère deux personnes et je rends compte directement au chef Maji !

Tant de bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Harlock s'abstint donc du moindre commentaire sarcastique.

— … et j'ai le _droit_ de loger dans une chambre qui correspond à mon grade, capitaine ! termina Astéria avec une note de dignité outragée dans la voix.  
— Tu es au courant que nous sommes actuellement quarante-cinq sur un vaisseau conçu pour un équipage trois fois plus important ?

… Bon, d'accord. Ça, c'était peut-être _un peu_ sarcastique. Mais zut.

Son interlocutrice lui renvoya un regard vide.

— … Ce qui signifie, expliqua Harlock posément (et en puisant dans ses ultimes réserves de patience, si cet échange se poursuivait il allait finir par regretter sa paperasse), que vous pourriez tous avoir une cabine individuelle et il resterait encore de la place.  
— Mais capitaine, ça ne respecterait pas la hiérarchie, capitaine ! Ce ne serait pas juste !

Harlock se pinça l'arête du nez. Oh, bon sang…

— Je. N'impose pas. De hiérarchie… commença-t-il avant de croiser le regard lourd de reproches d'Astéria et de finalement opter pour une autre approche. Woh, stop, t'énerve pas. D'accord.

Il leva les mains en signe de conciliation.

— D'accord, répéta-t-il.

Après tout, il était venu à bout de défis autrement plus ardus. Et il aimait ça, les défis, pas vrai ? … Mais _p_ _utain_ , qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de qui dormait où ?

 _Okay, calme. Réfléchissons._

Harlock s'efforça de se remémorer son éphémère passage dans l'armée régulière. Il avait fait l'Académie Astronavale, tout du moins une bonne partie, deux très courtes affectations en tant qu'officier subalterne, et il avait profité de la confusion de la campagne d'Itandir pour s'octroyer sa propre escadrille de chasseurs. Entre-temps, des gens avaient tenté de lui apprendre comment commander et surtout _gérer_ du personnel « dans les normes », ce qui n'avait pas franchement été un succès. Sans parler du fait que ces histoires de grades l'avaient toujours gonflé.

Il dit « d'accord » encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure (et surtout, soyons honnêtes, pour gagner du temps), espéra de toutes ses forces que les quelques secondes grappillées avaient lassé sa tortionnaire (hélas, non), posa le regard sur le formulaire A-66-machin « solde exceptionnelle » qu'il était censé remplir en quarante-cinq exemplaires, pièces justificatives crédibles à l'appui (certaines cases à cocher lui étaient tout simplement incompréhensibles), et décida qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Astéria eut un mouvement instinctif de recul lorsqu'il se mit debout.

— Elles sont où, tes colocataires ?  
— Euh… Blue est de quart, capitaine, mais Delhi doit être en salle de détente avec Marjan. Et Cody était au simu.  
— Parfait.

La « salle détente » jouxtait le mess. Initialement conçue comme une grande salle de briefing, elle servait pour à peu près tout même si, ces derniers temps, entre les coussins multicolores, les peluches poilues et les jouets télécommandés, Harlock avait l'impression que la pièce devenait le territoire exclusif de Lydia.  
Le « simu » et ses plate-formes holographiques avoisinaient les hangars à navettes et nécessitaient donc de faire un détour par les ponts inférieurs.

La promenade ne calma pas les nerfs d'Harlock, d'autant que les membres d'équipage récupérés sur le trajet semblaient, tout comme lui, estimer que le « problème » d'Astéria n'en était pas un. Enfin, pour être exact, Marjan, la petite nouvelle, rentrait la tête dans ses épaules comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la foudre divine s'abatte sur elle, Delhi lui soufflait « ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien », et Cody avait sèchement jeté à Astéria « ce n'était pas la peine de déranger le capitaine pour ça ». Harlock était bien de cet avis, mais il jugea inutile de dégrader l'ambiance davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Poussant le petit groupe devant lui, le capitaine stoppa son périple en tranche Juliette, pont un, martyrisa un interrupteur pour déverrouiller une porte étanche, et dévoila enfin une coursive inutilisée.

— Voilà, annonça-t-il. Il y a quatre cabines de chaque côté. Quatre fois quatre, et quatre fois deux. Vingt-quatre lits. Alors vous vous arrangez comme vous voulez dans les chambres en fonction de vos grades, de votre âge ou par ordre alphabétique, mais je ne veux plus entendre qu'il n'y a pas assez de place pour vous toutes !

Un silence gêné suivit ses paroles. Harlock espéra vaguement qu'Astéria en resterait là, mais le répit fut de courte durée.

— Et pour les douches, capitaine ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on retourne en tranche Delta pour…  
— Il y a une salle d'eau au bout de la coursive, coupa Harlock.

Quelle autre question pouvait-elle _encore_ lui poser avant de rendre les armes ? se demanda-t-il. Il constata néanmoins qu'elle paraissait satisfaite, et crut que cette stupide affaire était terminée jusqu'à ce que Cody ouvre une porte.

— Je m'installe là, déclara-t-elle. Oh… On va tout devoir ranger nous-mêmes, je suppose ?

Intrigué, Harlock jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La chambre était emplie de caisses en bois, de malles et de cartons empilés n'importe comment. Ah, oui. Il avait oublié que Tochiro étalait ses pièces de rechange partout. Le capitaine plongea la main dans la caisse la plus proche et en ressortit un tube de plastique bleu transparent, dont l'une des extrémités était enroulée en spirale. Hmm. Ce truc avait-il la moindre utilité sur l'Arcadia ? Un deuxième sondage révéla une plaque métallique percée (et tordue), ainsi qu'une… pince au manche tapissé de fourrure dont Harlock n'osait même pas imaginer la fonction.

— Non, ne touchez pas à ces choses, répondit-il. Leur propriétaire va s'en occuper.

Il se dirigea vers la console com de la coursive et contacta la passerelle.

— Harlock pour Tochiro, fit-il. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour débarrasser ton bordel des postes de la tranche Juliette, ou sinon je balance tout par-dessus bord.

Il coupa avant d'entendre les protestations de son ami.

— Problème réglé, conclut-il.

Astéria et Cody arboraient toutes deux une moue sceptique (bien que probablement pour des raisons différentes, mais Harlock se refusait à creuser la question), tandis que Marjan donnait toujours l'impression de redouter une engueulade en règle (alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison) et que Delhi l'ignorait (en définitive le comportement le plus censé de toute cette histoire, de l'avis Harlock).

Le capitaine compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, constata que plus personne n'avait l'air de vouloir se plaindre, considéra donc que l'incident était clos et tourna les talons. Sur le chemin du retour vers son bureau et sa paperasse (eurk), il croisa un Tochiro passablement agacé d'avoir dû interrompre « le montage d'un prototype super important, tu ne te rends pas compte ».

— J'ai déménagé les filles, l'informa Harlock sans se soucier le moins du monde du « prototype extraordinaire » (Tochiro en produisait treize à la douzaine chaque semaine, alors…). Fais-leur de la place dans leurs nouvelles chambres.  
— Tu… Quoi ?

Harlock se contenta d'agiter la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait, plantant là le petit ingénieur interloqué. Il faisait confiance à Tochiro pour gérer la situation (ou à Cody pour jeter toutes les caisses qui encombraient son futur lit dans le couloir).

Le capitaine se rassit à son bureau avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli, aussitôt suivie d'une grimace de dégoût en constatant que son formulaire A-66-machin ne s'était pas rempli tout seul pendant son absence.

Il songea ensuite que la tranche Juliette était beaucoup plus proche de ses quartiers que la tranche Delta, où logeait l'essentiel de l'équipage jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et que par conséquent Astéria aurait six tranches de moins à traverser s'il lui prenait l'envie de lui soumettre d'autres réclamations sur les grades, les logements ou les conditions de travail. Harlock plissa le front. S'il déléguait la gestion des ressources humaines à Tochiro, son ami se douterait-il de quelque chose ? Astéria avait-elle véritablement l'intention de revenir lui reprocher, implicitement ou non, de ne pas commander « dans les normes » ? Et zut, il aurait plutôt dû la reloger à l'avant, en Alpha. D'autant qu'il existait aussi des chambres libres, là-bas.

Merde.


	2. Deux

**_Deux_**

 _._

 _Disclaimers : toutes les filles m'appartiennent, sauf les officiers._

 _Chronologie : suit ce qui précède. Début de 84. Tout tout tout début._

 _Notes de l'auteur : saupoudrons un peu de début de rapprochement entre deux personnages là-dedans. Ça vous fait envie ? Vous avez tort.  
Par ailleurs, ceci est désormais officiellement une fic à chapitres. Une deuxième fic vient en outre d'être générée pour prendre place derrière celle-ci._

—

Elle s'appelait Astéria. Elle était assise bien droite sur sa chaise, les lèvres pincées, ses deux mains enserrant avec nervosité son verre encore plein. Elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage sur la défensive. Kei Yuki se demanda si elle-même arborait une expression identique. Probablement.

— On aurait dû rentrer avec Delhi et Marjan, marmonnait Astéria.

Kei acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide. Oui, bonne idée. Passé la curiosité initiale, l'endroit possédait un je ne sais quoi qui la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Peut-être à cause de la pénombre, des tables inoccupées, peut-être à cause de cet homme sans âge avachi au comptoir du bar, peut-être à cause des jeunes serveuses trop nombreuses pour une salle si petite. Peut-être à cause des trois poteaux métalliques plantés au centre de la piste de danse et des alcôves en enfilade qu'elle avait entraperçues dans un couloir à gauche de l'entrée. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle manquait d'habitude. Après tout, cela faisait à peine un trimestre qu'elle avait embarqué sur l'Arcadia.

— Oh, alleeez ! On passe une super soirée, souris un peu !

Assise à côté d'Astéria, leur compagne de table ne partageait de toute évidence pas leur avis. Kei lui lança un regard gêné alors qu'Astéria la rabrouait sèchement.

— Redescends sur terre, Blue ! On n'est pas dans un endroit convenable pour un officier !

Un officier ? Kei mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'Astéria parlait d'elle. _Oh… C'est vrai._ Elle ne savait pas encore vraiment ce que cela impliquait, si ce n'est que les membres d'équipage lui donnaient du « Miss Kei » lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à elle. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'ingurgiter une quantité impressionnante de documentation technique, et elle doutait très sérieusement être d'une quelconque utilité en passerelle. Oh, elle maîtrisait bien mieux le radar qu'à son premier jour, c'était évident, mais de là à dire que ses compte-rendus apportaient une plus-value aux décisions du capitaine…

— Il n'y a que toi que ça dérange, Téri.

Astéria fit « humpf » et haussa les épaules d'un air guindé.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de vous amuser… commença Kei.  
— T'inquiète ! la coupa Blue. N'écoute pas cette rabat-joie, tu as le droit de profiter de ta soirée toi aussi !

Certes. Kei baissa les yeux sur son verre. Si elle le vidait d'une traite et en commandait deux ou trois autres après celui-là, serait-elle en mesure de mieux « profiter » ? Les filles semblaient considérer qu'une grande quantité d'alcool était un prérequis pour une soirée réussie (comme tout le monde sur l'Arcadia, en fait). Y compris Astéria, d'ailleurs, qui avait enchaîné cocktail sur cocktail avant qu'elles n'arrivent ici.

Kei avait perdu le compte du nombre de verres qui avaient été vidés devant elle. De son côté, elle en était à son quatrième et se sentait vaguement malade. Elle avait pris soin de ne pas choisir des alcools trop fort, pourtant…

— Hé, Cody a décidé de chauffer la salle, on dirait !

Blue riait. C'était Cody qui les avait emmenées ici « pour un dernier verre ». Elle avait qualifié l'endroit de « petit coin sympa, je l'ai testé hier, vous allez voir ». En tout cas elle paraissait tout à fait à son aise, songea Kei en jetant un coup d'œil vers la piste de danse. Astéria suivit son regard et se leva d'un bond.

— Cody, merde !

Un verre à la main, Cody tournoyait autour d'un poteau tout en se déhanchant vaguement au rythme de la musique. Astéria la ramena sans ménagement à leur table.

— On avait dit qu'on ne se faisait pas remarquer ! On va se faire engueuler par le capitaine !  
— Baaah, t'es chiante, Téri, rétorqua Blue d'une voix lasse. Comment veux-tu qu'on se fasse remarquer, il n'y a encore personne !

Cody opina avec une moue agacée tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur la chaise à côté de Kei.

— On ne craint rien. Et le capitaine se fiche de ce qu'on fait cette nuit pourvu qu'on soit à notre poste demain matin.

Kei hésita. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Le capitaine était toujours nerveux lorsqu'elle sortait en ville, elle le savait. … Il lui avait donné un traceur. Elle était presque sûre que les autres filles n'en possédaient pas.

Les autres filles savaient se défendre. Elle… Bon, elle ne sortait pas non plus d'un écrin doré, mais son adolescence isolée sur la station spatiale de son père l'avait malgré tout tenue à l'écart du monde. Les vids qu'elle visionnait en cachette à l'époque ne représentaient pas la réalité, pas plus qu'elles ne l'avaient préparée à l'affronter en face. Le capitaine avait dû s'en apercevoir.  
« En cas de problème, déclenche la balise », avait-il dit. « On pourra te localiser. »

— Alors les filles, on attend le prince charmant ?

En cas de problème… Kei se raidit. D'où venait-il, celui-là ?

— Tire-toi, connard, répondit Cody sans même s'intéresser au gars.

L'homme s'éloigna en grommelant. Kei se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse. Dans sa poche, elle sentait la pression du traceur contre sa cuisse. _En cas de problème…_ Était-ce un problème, ou était-elle trop timorée ? Les filles semblaient de leur côté avoir déjà oublié l'importun. Elles devaient sûrement trouver l'incident d'une banalité affligeante. « Non, aucun problème », se répéta Kei. Aucun problème.

Elle sursauta lorsque Cody posa la main sur son avant-bras.

— J'ai pas besoin de prince charmant quand j'ai une princesse à côté de moi…  
— Cody, intervint Astéria.  
— Tu sais, m'moiselle Kei, ça me f'rait vraiment plaisir que tu sois ma princesse, continuait Cody sans se préoccuper du froncement de sourcil d'Astéria.  
— Cody, t'es bourrée. Tu vas le regretter.

Kei se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse à la meilleure réponse (en vain), Cody poursuivait sa tirade, probablement encouragée par son silence.

— La patronne m'a à la bonne. Elle me donnera la meilleure chambre et on pourrait rentrer à bord seulement demain matin… Eh !

Cody repoussa vivement Astéria lorsque celle-ci la tira en arrière.

— Je fais rien de mal ! protesta-t-elle.  
— Tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasses, Cody !… Désolée, Miss, ajouta Astéria avec une mimique d'excuse à l'attention de Kei.

Kei lui fit un sourire un peu crispé en retour. « Ce n'est rien… » pensa-t-elle tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière de drague, mais assez pour reconnaître une bonne méthode bien rentre-dedans. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait être flattée ou non. Pire, elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait _accepter_ ou non la proposition. Cody dégageait un certain charme, mine de rien.

— Hé mes chéries ! J'vous ai ramené de la compagnie !  
— Oh, _shit_ ! jura Astéria entre ses dents. Le gros lourd de tout à l'heure revient à la charge !

… Et il n'était plus seul, constata Kei avec angoisse. Quatre types aux visages patibulaires l'encadraient. Tous arboraient des sourires mauvais. À leur expression, il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour une simple discussion sur la pluie et le beau temps.

— Dis donc, ducon, qu'est-ce que tu n'avais pas compris dans « tire-toi » la première fois ? lança Blue d'un ton glacial.

Cody quant à elle se leva pour faire face à l'homme, les poings serrés et avec l'intention évidente de lui flanquer une raclée. Hélas, ses mouvements rendus maladroits par l'alcool l'empêchèrent d'atteindre sa cible, et son adversaire la maîtrisa facilement.

— Sauvage, hmm ? Ça me plaît. Je l'avais bien vu à ta façon de te trémousser sur scène, tout à l'heure…

Il la plaqua sans douceur contre le mur. Astéria réagit aussitôt.  
En dégainant un pistolaser.

— Tu la lâches tout de suite ! gronda-t-elle.

Ce devait être une méthode éprouvée contre les poivrots casse-couilles, se dit Kei. Imparable… lorsque ceux d'en face n'étaient pas eux-mêmes armés, évidemment.

Il y eut une fraction de seconde confuse, puis la scène se figea sur un tableau digne des plus beaux règlements de compte westerns que Kei avait pu voir en holociné : Astéria braquait son pistolet sur la tempe du type qui maintenait toujours Cody, un des sbires avait sorti un laser de même facture et visait Astéria (les autres possédaient respectivement une lame de rasoir, une batte et un couteau à cran d'arrêt), Cody avait dégagé un bras et pressait un poignard de belle taille contre l'entrejambe de son agresseur, et Blue avait fait apparaître comme par magie deux derringers entre ses doigts.

— Vous rangez vos armes ou j'appelle les flics ! cria quelqu'un.

Le côté « problématique » de la situation ne faisait plus aucun doute, décida Kei. Et cela ne ferait qu'empirer si la police s'en mêlait. _En cas de problème…_ Comme les filles, elle avait emporté une arme, mais elle l'avait camouflée dans son sac, posé à ses pieds, et elle doutait être assez discrète pour le récupérer sans attirer l'attention. En revanche, elle n'avait qu'à bouger les doigts pour toucher le traceur dans sa poche.

L'appareil produisit un « bip » ténu lorsqu'elle l'activa.

En même temps et de manière beaucoup plus audible, la salle désormais silencieuse résonna du « clac-clac » d'une carabine que l'on arme. Une des serveuses, ou plutôt la patronne d'ailleurs (elle était plus âgée que toutes les autres jeunettes en jupe courte), pointait un fusil sur eux. Un fusil équipé d'un canon à rayon dispersif, ce qui déplaçait _de facto_ le centre de gravité du rapport des forces dans sa direction. En d'autres termes, ils n'avaient plus qu'à rendre les armes s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire vaporiser en bloc.

— Vous rangez votre bordel, répéta la femme d'une voix ferme. Et si vous tenez vraiment à vous expliquer, c'est dehors.

Sans baisser sa visée, Blue interrogea Astéria du regard. Celle-ci répondit d'un léger mouvement de dénégation. Elles ne céderaient pas les premières, comprit Kei. Une question de fierté, ou s'agissait-il tout simplement de ne pas se faire piéger ?

— Espèces de sales pirates, siffla l'un des hommes. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est tous nous massacrer pour pouvoir piller la ville à votre aise, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, en fait et sans s'avancer sur ce que voulaient les autres filles, tout ce que Kei désirait au départ, c'était de passer une soirée tranquille. Mais il semblait qu'on n'échappait pas à la mauvaise réputation qui collait au train des pirates uniquement parce qu'on avait envie de se détendre.

Tandis que chacun gardait son arme levée, les cinq hommes commencèrent à reculer à gestes lents. Derrière, la patronne et son fusil à rayon dispersif surveillaient la manœuvre. Le canon de l'arme d'Astéria oscilla lorsque les agresseurs se furent éloignés d'environ deux mètres, mais la mâchoire crispée de la jeune fille trahissait sa tension. Un écart, un mouvement trop brusque pouvait provoquer un coup de feu intempestif, et le camp pirate n'était pas en position de résister au fusil dispersif.

Leurs adversaires en avaient d'ailleurs bien pris conscience.

— Tirez, ma'am ! Débarrassez-nous de cette engeance… Peut-être bien qu'il y a même une prime sur leurs jolies têtes !

Astéria réajusta sa visée.

— On n'est pas encore assez connues pour mériter une prime, cracha-t-elle. … On s'en va, ajouta-t-elle sans quitter ses cibles des yeux.

À ce stade de ce qu'elle nommerait sobrement plus tard « l'incident », Kei se rendit soudain compte que le fait d'avoir prévenu le capitaine d'un « problème » n'était peut-être en définitive pas une bonne idée. Alors qu'elle accompagnait les filles vers la sortie dans un étrange ballet synchronisé au ralenti, où tout le monde s'efforçait de garder en visuel les mouvements de tout le monde, elle en vint même à espérer qu'Harlock n'avait pas reçu son signal. Ou qu'il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Ou qu'il n'enverrait des secours qu'une fois qu'Astéria, Cody, Blue et elle se seraient tirées d'affaire.

Par la suite, elle se servirait de « l'incident » comme d'une unité de référence. L'événement illustrait en effet à merveille le comportement d'Harlock lorsque la sécurité d'un de ses membres d'équipage était en jeu. À commencer par le fait qu'il avait tendance à se déplacer en personne. Et qu'il possédait un très bon chronométrage.

— Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu, se mit à psalmodier le sbire le plus chétif quand le célèbre capitaine de l'Arcadia fit son entrée.

Enfin, « très bon », cela dépendait du point de vue, évidemment. Cela pouvait aussi bien être qualifié de « pire chronométrage possible ». En tout cas, c'était parfait pour faire un maximum de dégâts.  
De fait, Harlock montra également pendant « l'incident » que ses préférences en matière d'armes de poing se portaient tout naturellement sur des engins qui faisaient passer un fusil à rayon dispersif pour du petit calibre, et que son acception de la notion de légitime défense s'avérait _in fine_ relativement large.

Kei se demanda si le type au pistolaser aurait eu la moindre chance de percer le bouclier énergétique portable et l'armure légère du capitaine avec son arme bas de gamme. Il avait tenté le coup, en tout cas, avec un cri qui ressemblait plus à un râle d'agonie anticipé qu'autre chose. Harlock ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de tirer. Et la puissance du cosmodragon écrasait le concept de proportionnalité de la riposte… d'autant qu'Harlock visait la tête.

Les éclats du crâne explosé éclaboussèrent le bar, les tables, un client malchanceux et le mur opposé. Lequel se dressait au moins dix mètres plus loin. Kei pensa « beuh », mais réussit à ne (presque) pas grimacer. Du côté de leurs agresseurs, leur compagnon n'avait pas encore touché le sol que les autres gars lâchaient leurs armes d'un beau mouvement coordonné. Trois d'entre eux s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Le dernier s'évanouit.

Harlock darda ensuite son regard implacable sur la patronne, qui s'empressa de poser son fusil dispersif avec un couinement d'effroi.

— Pitié ! chevrota-t-elle. C'était pour protéger mes filles, je veux pas d'ennuis !

Le capitaine pirate la fixa une poignée d'interminables secondes durant lesquelles la femme sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même puis, apparemment satisfait de son examen (on ne pouvait décemment pas encore considérer comme une menace quelqu'un qui s'était effondré en un tas tremblant sur une chaise), il s'en désintéressa pour se focaliser sur les membres de son équipage.  
Kei rentra instinctivement la tête dans ses épaules. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu Harlock hausser le ton, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour exprimer des reproches.

— Je n'avais pas estimé nécessaire de le préciser, mais il me semblait que la discrétion allait de soi avec les sorties à terre, lâcha-t-il d'une voix égale.

Astéria haussa les épaules. Elle semblait ennuyée davantage qu'autre chose.

— Ben je pense que maintenant que vous êtes là, capitaine, c'est mort.

Blue laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux tandis que Kei, mortifiée, souhaitait soudain ardemment se trouver ailleurs. Oui, Astéria avait raison, la présence du capitaine avait réduit à néant tout espoir de discrétion, ne serait-ce que parce qu'Harlock et son goût prononcé pour les effets de cape, les Jolly Rogers ostensibles et les armes clinquantes étaient tout sauf « discrets ». Ou parce que, depuis son arrivée, il y avait un corps sans tête et des bouts de cervelle éparpillés sur le plancher.

Kei se força pour ne pas flancher devant le spectacle. Un homme était mort à cause d'elle (et de façon assez moche) pour… pour quoi, au fait ? Pour l'avoir harcelée ? Parce qu'elle avait cru qu'Astéria et les autres ne pourraient s'en tirer seules ? Un tel gâchis aurait-il pu être évité si elle avait montré davantage de maîtrise de soi ? Et, surtout, Harlock traitait-il toujours les « problèmes » en leur tirant dessus ?

Le regard d'Harlock glissa soudain sur elle, et elle craignit un instant qu'il n'exige d'elle des explications, qu'il révèle l'existence du traceur et par là même le fait qu'elle était à l'origine du fiasco de leur soirée entre filles, mais le capitaine resta silencieux.  
Rétrospectivement, elle aurait presque préféré qu'il l'engueule de l'avoir dérangé pour un motif aussi futile. Sur le moment, elle fut simplement soulagée d'échapper à l'orage.

— Bon…

Bras croisés, Cody exhalait bruyamment sa déception. Kei se rappela quel était le sujet de leur conversation lorsqu'elles avaient été interrompues. Elle rougit.

— J'suppose qu'on n'a plus qu'à rentrer, alors…

Le capitaine approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un mouvement circulaire de cosmodragon qui tenait pour beaucoup du chien de berger rassemblant son troupeau afin de le mettre à l'abri (même si Kei n'avait personnellement jamais vu de chien de berger armé de cosmodragon, mais peu importe, l'idée était là).

Les filles rejoignirent l'extérieur, leur glisseur et l'Arcadia sans encombres. Harlock ne les avait pas suivies. Peut-être était-il allé récupérer d'autres membres d'équipage imprudents.

— Ben ça c'était de la soirée ! s'exclama Cody alors qu'elles remontaient du hangar de l'Arcadia vers les quartiers d'habitation. On remet ça à la prochaine escale, les filles ?

Astéria grogna « humpf ». Blue leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « bon sang, j'espère bien que non ». Kei s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Lorsqu'elle bifurqua pour rejoindre le château arrière et sa propre chambre, Cody lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit.


	3. Trois (et un raton laveur)

**_Trois (et un raton laveur)_**

 _._

 _Disclaimers_ _: maintenant que j'ai validé le concept de fic à chapitres pour ce texte, ça devient un peu idiot de refaire un disclaimer à chaque fois, non ?_

 _Note de l'auteur_ _: fort heureusement, ma dernière fic m'a permis de générer ici un chapitre différent de ce qui était prévu. Parce que je préfère le léger et l'humoristique, voyez-vous._

 _Souvenez-vous de Jacques Prévert._

—

Elle s'appelait Astéria. Marjan la considérait comme une amie, bien sûr, mais les autres filles disaient « elle a son caractère ». _In fine_ , c'était une façon élégante de la cataloguer dans la catégorie « emmerdeuse ». Mais bon, il fallait reconnaître qu'Astéria ne craignait jamais de clamer tout haut ce qu'elle pensait, et pour cette raison elle assurait en général le rôle de porte-parole du groupe.

Cela convenait tout à fait à Marjan, plutôt discrète par nature. Elle aurait juste préféré qu'Astéria ne l'emmène pas avec elle. « Mais si, on aura plus de poids si on y va à plusieurs ! » avait affirmé Astéria. Marjan ne voyait toutefois pas trop en quoi sa présence était d'une quelconque utilité : depuis le début, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois et avait l'impression de se tasser sur elle-même de plus en plus. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en cet instant précis, c'était qu'on l'oublie.

— … et cette situation devient intenable, capitaine ! terminait Astéria.

Marjan retint sa respiration. Que leurs doléances soient transmises au capitaine, d'accord. Mais chez lui, de vive voix et de façon aussi abrupte ? Ce n'était pas un peu du suicide ?

 _Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi_ , songea Marjan. _Pourquoi je reste ici ?_ Ça deviendrait un problème pour elle si Astéria obtenait gain de cause, en réalité. Marjan se recroquevilla davantage. Pourquoi rester, en effet.

Elle hésita, balaya son regard à droite et à gauche comme un animal apeuré, croisa par mégarde celui du capitaine, se figea. Elle ne laisserait pas Astéria toute seule, se promit-elle. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Parce qu'elle appartenait à l'équipage de l'Arcadia, et que l'Arcadia n'abandonnait pas les siens. Pas même face au capitaine. Et même si elle en avait _vraiment_ très envie.

— J'entends bien, mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de moi pour ça.

La voix d'Harlock était monocorde. C'était souvent le cas. Impossible donc d'en déduire s'il était ennuyé, en colère, ou s'il planifiait de les envoyer toutes les deux en mission de reconnaissance au sein du QG illumidas le plus proche.  
Dans le doute, Marjan opta pour l'hypothèse la plus pessimiste : il se racontait que le capitaine n'hésitait pas à éjecter de son vaisseau les membres d'équipage qui osaient s'opposer ouvertement à lui… Sans scaphandre, évidemment. La jeune femme frissonna et se morigéna aussitôt, espérant que personne n'ait rien remarqué.

— Ça ne sert à rien qu'on range nous-mêmes si c'est pour que tout le travail effectué soit réduit à néant dans notre dos, capitaine ! continuait Astéria.

Il se racontait que le capitaine faisait assez peu cas des attaques verbales sur sa personne, mais qu'il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis. Cette fois elles étaient mortes, pensa Marjan. Elles ne ressortiraient jamais en un seul morceau de ce bureau.

— Pourquoi vous n'allez pas vous plaindre directement à Tochiro ? reprenait Harlock. Ce sont ses affaires, que je sache !

Oh, un sursis. Marjan tenta de faire signe à Astéria. Le message était passé, elles pouvaient partir. Genre maintenant. S'il te plaît.

— Parce que vous êtes capitaine, _capitaine_ !

Il se racontait que le capitaine ne se préoccupait d'être capitaine que pour traiter les sujets qu'il jugeait « prioritaires ». Se battre, par exemple. La logistique et la gestion du personnel étaient plutôt l'apanage du professeur Tochiro Oyama. Marjan ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Harlock s'intéresser à la question… Si, en une seule occasion, corrigea-t-elle : quand Astéria lui avait réclamé des locaux spécifiques pour le personnel féminin du bord. Marjan en gardait le sentiment qu'Harlock leur avait attribué la première coursive qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour se débarrasser d'Astéria au plus vite.

En face, le capitaine se massa l'arcade sourcilière avec un soupir.

— Écoute, si les chambres en Juliette ne vous conviennent pas, vous pouvez vous installer ailleurs, répondit-il.

L'ennui était manifeste, conclut Marjan. Mais à un moment il va en avoir marre et dégainer. Si on partait avant que tout n'explose ? Hein ? Non ? Non.

— Non, répliqua Astéria, bras croisés. Nous sommes correctement installées. Les chambres conviennent. Mais il faut que le professeur Oyama cesse de penser qu'il s'agit de soutes à matériel dédiées à son usage personnel !

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres.

— Vous devez lui dire, _capitaine_!

Le « faites votre boulot » sous-jacent n'avait pas été prononcé. Il était toutefois tellement évident que les mots parurent un instant flotter autour d'eux. Marjan étouffa de justesse une exclamation en plaquant les deux mains sur sa bouche. Devant elle, Harlock leva un sourcil puis, après une seconde infinie durant laquelle Marjan imagina tous les scénarios possibles, il esquissa un demi-sourire.

— Tochiro pense que tous les locaux de l'Arcadia sont des soutes à matériel dédiées à son usage personnel, lâcha-t-il.

Le capitaine leur désigna une pile de caisses et de bobines de fibre optique entreposées dans un coin de son bureau.

— Il prétend que c'est une nouvelle console pour le panneau tactique, mais il y a bien de quoi en construire cinq, là-dedans…  
— Oui, enfin chez vous ça a au moins un vague rapport avec l'entretien du vaisseau, grogna Astéria.

Le sourcil d'Harlock se leva davantage, mais le capitaine n'ajouta rien. Astéria le prit cependant comme une invitation à poursuivre.

— Ça ne peut plus durer, capitaine ! Hier on a trouvé un carton entier de barres de céréales, on va finir par attirer des bêtes !

Harlock plissa le front d'un air contrarié.

— Bon sang, manquerait plus qu'on ait des rats, marmonna-t-il.

Oh, ce ne sont pas des rats, non… songea Marjan. Elle cligna des yeux. Merde, merde, merde. Ne venait-elle pas de sourire ? _Allez, appelle ton copain et dis-lui de venir ranger chez nous fissa_ , pria-t-elle. Elle communiquait toutefois par télépathie aussi mal avec le capitaine qu'avec Astéria (heureusement d'ailleurs).

— Faut que je voie ça, décida Harlock.

Nom de Dieu.

Elle était fichue.

—

Lorsqu'Harlock arriva au seuil de la coursive Juliette, Astéria et Marjan sur ses talons, les éclats de voix animées qui s'en échappaient s'éteignirent instantanément. Le capitaine possédait un don certain pour faire mourir les conversations sur son passage. Les conversations et tout le reste, en fait, mais Marjan s'était convaincue que bon, c'était son vaisseau quand même, donc les probabilités pour que le capitaine tue quelqu'un par inadvertance au détour d'un couloir étaient moindres.

Et puis, vu tout ce qu'Astéria l'avait fait chier sans qu'il ne fasse un seul geste pour la massacrer sur place, Marjan ne pouvait qu'en conclure qu'Harlock était beaucoup moins sanguin que ce que les rumeurs ne le prétendaient.

En revanche, les rumeurs ne mentaient pas quand elles le décrivaient comme totalement dépourvu de tact.

— Okay, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. Expliquez-moi.

Astéria se contenta de pointer la coursive du doigt : de part et d'autre du chemin s'amoncelaient des caisses, des planches, des tubes et tout un bric-à-brac invraisemblable qui obstruait parfois presque le passage.

— Que du matériel soit stocké dans les chambres inutilisées, d'accord, énonça la jeune femme. Que n'importe quoi soit stocké dans les chambres inutilisées, pourquoi pas. Mais que n'importe quoi s'entasse de manière exponentielle, alors non !

Personne ne comprenait vraiment comment toutes ces choses échouaient ici, à vrai dire. Marjan en avait souvent discuté avec les filles : les plus cyniques affirmaient que tout l'équipage était impliqué et déplaçait les objets durant la nuit, les mécaniciennes parlaient de robots que Tochiro aurait programmés et qui déconnaient à pleins tubes, les plus imaginatives estimaient qu'une singularité quantique s'était créée dans cette tranche du vaisseau et générait de la matière sous forme aléatoire à partir du néant.  
Plus prosaïquement, le professeur Oyama _adorait_ récupérer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main dans l'optique de le transformer plus tard en autre chose (capable d'exploser, en général). Mais bon… Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était le bordel.

Harlock parcourait le capharnaüm du regard d'un air inexpressif. Était-il impressionné ? Abattu ? Perplexe ? Furieux ? Marjan n'aurait su le dire. Il se racontait que le capitaine ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments. C'était faux, bien sûr (chacun à bord pouvait citer une anecdote en compagnie du capitaine « qui était presque humain pour une fois, dis donc ! »), mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Harlock se montrait beaucoup plus souvent froid et inaccessible que chaleureux et avenant.  
Enfin bref.

Après avoir fixé successivement une lampe à pied tarabiscotée, une caisse d'ampoules et une théière, Harlock se tourna vers Astéria.

— Tout le reste est du même acabit ? demanda-t-il.

Elle opina, les lèvres obstinément pincées, telle une allégorie vivante de la désapprobation. Harlock réagit avec une légère grimace. Avec un peu d'imagination il pouvait même sembler mal à l'aise, songea Marjan, qui se dit qu'à présent, elle aussi aurait son anecdote « eh, il avait l'air presque humain pour une fois ! » à raconter.

— Quelqu'un sait s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'intéressant là-dedans ? reprit finalement le capitaine.

Astéria haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle repoussait de la main trois balais à franges, une canne à pêche et un lot de baguettes métalliques rouillées.

— À part le professeur Oyama vous voulez dire, capitaine ?

Harlock la toisa de haut sans mot dire. Marjan eut la nette impression qu'une lutte silencieuse se jouait entre Astéria et lui. Et qu'il cédait pour avoir la paix.

— Dans ce cas si ça vous gêne, alors on benne tout, trancha-t-il.

Le capitaine était coutumier des décisions radicales. Cela n'étonnait plus personne.  
Mais cela nécessitait toujours quelques secondes d'adaptation… et un self-control qu'elle ne possédait pas, s'aperçut Marjan avec horreur.

— Non ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Elle rougit. Entre Astéria qui la foudroya des yeux et Harlock qui la transperçait de son regard de psychopathe, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

— Je… J'ai vu des trucs dans la pièce du fond, tenta-t-elle d'éluder.

Fort heureusement, l'intérêt d'Harlock pour des sujets aussi triviaux s'émoussait assez rapidement, et le capitaine conclut par un « débrouillez-vous » avant de les abandonner à leur sort. Ou de s'enfuir, difficile d'être sûre.

Marjan soupira. Elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire pour autant.

—

L'avantage des décisions radicales du capitaine, c'était qu'il se donnait les moyens de les appliquer. Radicalement. Moins de trois quarts d'heure plus tard, l'Arcadia orbitait en limite de l'attraction gravitationnelle d'une étoile quelconque, les ordures du bord avaient été vidangées de manière standard, et ordre avait été donné de s'organiser pour une « procédure exceptionnelle ». En l'occurrence, une chaîne humaine entre la coursive Juliette et le compacteur à déchets. Tous les gars avaient été réquisitionnés, à ce qu'il semblait par Harlock en personne, qui s'était donc en définitive plus impliqué que ce que Marjan avait pensé au premier abord.

Le capitaine était présentement en train de s'engueuler avec Tochiro en face de « la pièce du fond ». Marjan hésitait à s'approcher.

— C'est une _voiture à pédales_ ! tempêtait Harlock. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire, _putain_ !

D'abord parce qu'un capitaine ouvertement en colère était plus terrifiant qu'un capitaine ouvertement impénétrable (et beaucoup plus dangereux, probablement). Ensuite parce qu'une fois qu'ils seraient au bout de « la pièce du fond », ça ne risquait pas d'améliorer l'humeur d'Harlock.

Marjan était partagée entre l'idée de s'éloigner pour échapper à l'orage quand il se déchaînerait, et sa conscience qui lui soufflait de rester à proximité pour limiter le carnage.

Une dizaine de minutes angoissantes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Marjan passa à son voisin de chaîne un carton de canards de bain en plastique, une malle pleine d'étoffes et deux tringles à rideaux. Ils durent ensuite faire venir une plate-forme antigrav' pour déplacer le poêle, puis les alarmes de radioactivité se déclenchèrent lorsqu'une armoire de stockage sécurisée fut un peu secouée.  
Par-dessus le vacarme, Harlock accabla Tochiro d'une bordée d'injures. Certaines n'étaient pas en standard. Marjan ignorait ce que signifiait « szelak », mais ce ne devait pas être gentil.

Enfin, après avoir vu passer un fléau d'armes, une trottinette et des accessoires en cuir dont Marjan se refusait à imaginer la fonction, on entendit un bruit de chute, un « oh bordel de saloperie de merde », et le gars qui déménageait le contenu du local en sortit précipitamment à reculons en se tenant la main.

— Elle m'a mordu, captain ! expliqua-t-il tout en exhibant sa paume ensanglantée. Une sale bête énorme, avec des petites pattes griffues et une longue queue !

Harlock se raidit. Marjan l'entendait encore : « manquerait plus qu'on ait des rats ». Ce n'étaient pas des rats.

— Ce ne sont pas des rats ! intervint-elle.

Elle fut gratifiée d'un concert de haussement de sourcils dubitatifs mais, bizarrement, aucune question inquisitrice n'en découla. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était plus le centre de l'attention.

Le remue-ménage dans la pièce avait dérangé les quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient encore. Sous les yeux ébahis des pirates assez proches pour assister au spectacle, roulèrent jusqu'à la coursive une colonie de boulons, une petite auto rouge, une balle de ping-pong décorée de fleurs…

Et un raton laveur.

L'animal leva son museau vers les bipèdes qui l'entouraient, cracha un « grnx » strident, fit le gros dos et se faufila entre Harlock et Tochiro d'un étonnant mouvement en crabe. Puis il s'éloigna en trottinant, gagna l'extrémité de la coursive et le revêtement intérieur de la coque interne, se glissa entre deux plaques disjointes et disparut.  
Marjan jugea prudent de faire de même. Tout comme, remarqua-t-elle, la totalité des autres membres d'équipage, qui laissèrent donc (très lâchement il fallait l'avouer) Tochiro seul face à l'ire du capitaine.

— Il y a un raton laveur dans les mailles vides de la coque ! hurlait celui-ci.

Trois, en fait, corrigea Marjan _in petto_. Mais elle n'irait pas le mentionner au capitaine, elle n'était pas folle, oh non. Et elle essaierait de les attirer discrètement hors de l'Arcadia à leur prochaine escale.  
En attendant, elle espéra que ces petits chapardeurs se débrouilleraient. Marjan profita d'être seule pour sourire avec tendresse. Ils connaissaient le chemin de la cambuse, en tout cas. Et d'autres qu'elle leur laissaient des restes de nourriture, elle le savait. Les mécanos avaient craqué pour leurs petites bouilles masquées, notamment. Ils leur avaient construit un abri avec une mare artificielle et des plantes en pots dans un local ventilation à côté de l'osmoseur.

Marjan secoua la tête en se remémorant l'installation incongrue. Qui savait quelle quantité de matériel inutile renfermaient toujours les entrailles de l'Arcadia ? Harlock pouvait râler, il n'avait pas fini de tomber sur des trucs bizarres dans son vaisseau.

Lorsque Marjan se rendit au mess pour le repas du soir, elle croisa un bananier à côté du carton de canards de bain.


End file.
